


Agents and Gang Members

by AnimeOrhio



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6354580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeOrhio/pseuds/AnimeOrhio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy is a top undercover agent  for MI6 ,also known as Sabertooth, and one of the best agents there is along with her friends levy, erza and juvia. They have been given a new job: infiltrate fairy tail, a dangerous world renown gang, get info and then play a part of their arrest. Little do they know they are going to be thrown deep into a world of guns, drugs, hot guys and secrets. A dangerous combination especially when love manages to find a way into the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The mission

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys this is my first Fairy tail Fanfiction so sorry if it sucks xxx I don't own Fairy tail Hiro Mashima does.

Agents and Gang members

Chapter 1:

Lucy sat in her latest red Ferrari doing her makeup in the mirror waiting for co-workers to finish up their ‘work’. It wasn't the most intriguing introduction though what people didn’t know as they walked by is that they were inches away from the MI6’s top undercover agent (to the gangs they were known as Sabertooth). It made her want to laugh just thinking about it. Imaging their faces if she were to pop out and arrest them shouting “MI6, you're under arrest!” Showing her badge and pointing her cleverly hidden gun which she would of taken from her waist. It would be hilarious.

Lucy was cut off from her thoughts by the car doors opening and snickers. “What’s that face you making lu-chan” Her best friend and the smarts of the top group in the agency, Levy laughed startling her. “Shut up levy! Good to see your finally done with finishing up the mission. What took you so long?” This made the group seem to laugh even more but Lucy shrugged of her embarrassment of them catching her off guard and turning round to glare at them. That shut them up but not as quickly as it would if Erza had done it, her glare was terrifying to say the least. Erza, her second in command, then spoke up. “Sorry Lucy, juvia spotted a door we hadn’t seen before and we decided to check it out before we left. It was a good find as well and we found lots of paperwork.”. I smiled as Erza handed me a pile of papers. That was another assignment done to above standards yet again as we were only meant to take out a group of smugglers. “Good job Juvia. Keen eyesight as always” I noted. Juvia nodded with a slight blush and a smile showing her thanks. Juvia was our gun woman. She had a perfect shot and I have never seen her miss though she has stated she has before. “Right then girls, ready to go? I heard that Sting has another job for us when we get back though we can have a rest before we set off.”. “ Yep ready to go! I wonder what it is.” Levy chirped as I put my foot down hard and sped down the the road heading towards the base. “I hope it’s something I can do more hacking with as this job had hardly any!”. I laughed at that and smiled at her before turning my attention back to the road “I’m sure there will be Levy-chan.”. To my side Erza tsked at me for taking my eyes of the road at the speed I was going and I smiled at her rolling my eyes. Sighing Erza gave up knowing I didn’t care and she couldn’t do much about it as I was in charge. “I don’t why they picked you to be the leader of this group Lucy, you’re so immature!” Erza stated but I could hear the amusement in her voice. “You know why Erza, but if you want me to explain again I will do!”. “Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know, don’t rub it in now” Erza laughed loosening up and giving me a smile the others joining in. Smiling back cheekily I turned my eyes back to the road.

A few minutes later we had arrived and I pulled into the ‘secret’ carpark. Turning the car off we all climbed out and shutting the doors. Then walking in formation with me at the front we stalked into the tall building wearing our trademark smirks. I couldn't help but laugh quietly as agents moved to get out of the way quickly and staring at us in awe. Sting greeted us by the reception desk. His blonde hair spiked up as always even though we tell him to stop gelling it. “Welcome back ladies, guessing it went well?” He laughed. “You got that right” I said Cooley giving him a grin. “Well then come with me to gramps’ office, rogue is already there” sting said talking about his fellow agent. Together their called the twin dragons and are one of the best teams after us of course. Walking in step with Sting easily we headed to one of the many elevators. We all got in and Juvia pressed the button to the top floor where gramps’ office was. Gramps was the person in charge of the MI6 and everyone followed his orders apart from the government who told what needed to be done. As soon as the lift started to move Sting groaned. I laughed as I had forgotten about his motion sickness. “God dammit why does gramps’ office have to be at the very top of the building” sting managed to get out. We all laughed and then promptly pushed him away from us when he made a retching sound. Finally the lift reached the top of the building 40 floors up from the ground and we all got out avoiding Sting’s dead body on the ground. At some point Erza had gotten fed up of the noise and to our relief and pity for sting knocked him unconscious. I motioned towards Sting’s body “Are we gonna do anything about that thing?” I asked in fake disgust. Sighing Erza picked him up by the scruff of his neck and proceeded to drag him towards the office in front of us the rest of the group following and me lengthening my strides to get ahead Erza like I need to be.

As we entered to office we were greeted by gramps’ and Rogue’s sighs as they saw Sting and Rogue stood up to take him off Erza’s hands. Gramps motioned us to sit in the chairs in front of the desk while Rogue tried to wake Sting up. Gramps stared at us and we stared right back at him as we waited. Finally Sting woke up groaning and rubbing his head. Standing up he moved to a chair and slumped into it. Rogue then sat down himself and Gramps sighed. “Well then ladies, you did a good job on the assignment as always. No surprise there.” Gramps stated looking pleased with us. “Thank you Gramps, Juvia also found something that you may find interesting in the building they were in.” I said handing him the papers. Taking the papers off me Gramps skimmed over the papers grinning. “Seems like they were working with Fairy Tail. Perfect, good job girls!” We grinned at each other and then turned back to Gramps. “I heard you had a new job for us Gramps. “Ah yes, the papers will come in handy for this job girls. I need you to infiltrate Fairy tail and become one of them. We need information from the inside so we can arrest them I believe you will be the best for the job as no one knows who you are unlike Sting and Rogue. If you were to take this, you are to report back to Sting and Rogue every evening if possible. Is that clear?” Silence, dead silence. Our thoughts were in a rush and all you could hear was breathing as we took this in.


	2. The Plan and the meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where the girls get a plan sorted and put it into action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit longer chapter this time. I don't own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.

Chapter 2:

 

_ ‘Silence, dead silence. Our thoughts were in a rush and all you could hear was breathing as we took this in.’ _

 

A few seconds later it was broken by all four of us shouting “What?” And everyone staring in disbelief at Gramps. “This crazy, they're the strongest and most secretive gang there is Gramps, it’s suicidal!” I cried. “All the more reason reason you need to go undercover, we desperately need the information and you better not get caught then, if it’s suicidal.” Gramps grins but his face quickly turns serious again. “Seriously we need all the information we can get, all we know is their name and their leaders code name. We also can’t just ignore this mission it’s been given by the higher ups so we have no choice. The world needs us and you’re the best choice we have!”. I couldn’t help but smirk cockily at that last part and my team noticed it sighing. “Good job Gramps the last thing we need is Lucy’s ego to be bigger than it already is. We have a hard enough time with it as it is!” Juvia said. “What’s that supposed to mean?” I cried. “Exactly what I said!” Juvia retorted back. “Now, now no need for catfights girls.”Gramps chuckled making us stop talking though maybe it was slightly to do with the glare Erza also was sending our way. “Now are you going to take this Job or not?”. We looked at each other and instantly decided our answer. “Sure, why not it’ll be interesting. We do love a challenge.” I stated calmly but feeling a bit nervous on the inside. This assignment was unpredictable, we knew literally nothing about Fairy Tail and this made this so much dangerous. We always had information ready at our disposal but right now we were in the dark. “Very well girls, as i said Sting and Rogue will be helping you from the base and you are to report back to them at the end of each day if possible. You are dismissed.” Gramps nodded at us and we all stood up and made our way out of the door to the lift much to Sting’s and Rogue’s (though he wouldn’t want to admit it) chargrain. 

 

Minutes later ,which felt more like hours with sting trying not to throw up and us all trying to keep him away and Rogue looking slightly green, we arrived back on the main floor. We waved goodbye to the twin dragons and made our way outside and clambering into my car again. When we were all buckled in i sped of towards my house instantly knowing we were going to talk there as everyone always managed to meet up or randomly pop up there anyway. The journey was silent, all of us stuck in our thoughts about our new assignment. We soon arrived and we clambered out and i flung my house keys to Erza ,who was already at the door, and she opened the door. I don’t know why i haven’t given them spare keys yet though i haven’t seen the need to really as they manage to get into the house without them. I suspect they go through the window if the slightly open window every time they are there is anything to go by. I should probably start locking the window, then again they would still manage to get in using their lockpicking skills. Me, Levy and Juvia walked into my house trailing after Erza who had already entered like she owned the house. Wordlessly we gathered into the living room which was already set up from our earlier planning of today’s mission. Sitting down in our designated seats, me and levy on the sofa, Erza in an armchair and Juvia on her water chair (i never understood why she liked it so much but who was i to question it), and still in silence still thinking about the job trying to get ideas how we were going to get it done.

 

Minutes later Levy broke the silence. “We need something that will get their attention or somehow manage to meet them or be in the same place at the same time but the question is how? I just can’t think of anything.”. Standing up i put what Levy had said on the board as we needed to have something on the board. Writing it up may bring up more ideas for us to use. “Isn’t that your job Levy, i mean you do the thinking we put it into action.” Juvia stated teasingly. Levy glared at Juvia  in retaliation then chuckling she said “You’re right Juvia, if i can’t think what is this team going to do?” Her voice going a bit saddened by the end. “Don’t worry Levy, we’ll think of something!” I said calmly. “What about if we steal one of their ‘jobs’ from right under their noses?” Erza suggested. “That could work but how will we figure out what they will be doing and do it before them?” I asked. “We could check what they have been doing over the years and quite recently and see if there is any patterns. That could lead us to what they are going to next!” Levy  said getting more into it. I hurriedly wrote all that down on the board. “Right we know our plan of action so far, let’s get on it girls. Find all the information you can on all their crimes we know they have committed or we think have committed. Anything can help!”I said “Let’s do this!” we all cheered giggling afterwards and picking up our laptops from around the room. We all logged into the MI6 server and instantly started searching for all incidents Fairy Tail has caused. Finding them we quickly wrote notes on them, where they were, what happened, when it happened, why we think they did it and any links we could find. 

 

Hours later we had got all we had  been able to find and we  were gathered round a board which had our map of Fiore on it. We placed pins where cases happened with information on the case on the edges joined by string. We had different coloured pins for each type of incident. For example red was shootings, yellow was blown up buildings, white was robberies etc. We put the timing of the incident next to the pin as well. Looking at all our work I couldn’t help but be proud that we managed to get all this information. “Looking at this evidence bombings happen once every two years, robberies about 4 times a year, shootings about 2 times a year etc.” Levy stated. “If that’s correct then….” Juvia said looking at the latest of the yellow pins. “What is it Juvia?” I asked. “Then we have another bombing on our hands soon, that could get us to what we need, a meeting!” Juvia exclaimed. “How soon?” I asked. “I say we have about 3 days.” Levy stated looking at the dates. “That’s not very long. Right girls let’s get onto where they will be bombing. We have a lot to do in a small space of time!” I order.

 

“I think i found it!” Erza shouted over the noise of us shuffling papers and shouting and throwing things across the room to each other. We instantly stopped what we were doing and ran over. “I believe they are going to bomb this building, it’s one of Raven Tail's buildings, it fits all the criteria and they are enemy gangs. It also wouldn’t matter for us if we were to blow this up!” I could feel my eyes widen in excitement and I could see Levy look excited for the prospect of setting up the bomb. “Good job Erza!” I smiled. “Right let’s get the plan started!” 

 

3 days later

 

I was currently speeding down the roads towards our building, our plan was already in action and we needed to get there quick before Fairy Tail so we could set up the bomb before they set up theirs. Finally i reached the destination and climbed out. We had scouted the building out yesterday to find a place to put the bomb and i headed towards there. I heard a car pull up and I tensed up but then relaxed when i heard the girls voices. I popped my head round the corner of where i was waving them over. I saw levy carrying her handbag which instantly knew she carried the bomb in. Sitting down next to me she took the bomb out the bag and started setting the bomb up. I motioned for Juvia to go on look out and for Erza to guard Levy. They went to their positions and i made my way outside to my car. I took out a lollipop to suck on (i really liked my lollipops and liked to chew on the stick afterwards if i got anxious or bored) as i waited, relaxing and updating sting and rouge on what we were doing, they knew about our plan and agreed with it but they had told us to be careful. I quickly told them everything was going to plan and then quickly hid the contact device as we didn’t want to found out.

 

Few moments later Juvia flashed me the signal saying that they were coming up to the building and i contacted Levy. “Levy how’s the bomb going?” “It’s nearly finished Lu-chan, no mistakes.” Levy replied. “Good as Juvia has just sent me the signal that they are here, in fact i see their cars now.” “Ok thanks for telling me, want me to send Erza out for back up?” “Yes please i have feeling i may need all the help we can get.” “Ok, on it!” A few seconds later Erza came out just as the Cars pulled in. They had tinted windows so we couldn’t see anyone. In a few long strides (typical of Erza) Erza reached me. We both walked side by side our strides falling in time perfectly thanks to years of practice we headed over to the cars. 

 

When we were halfway across the Car park when 4 boys got out of the two cars and walked towards us. We halted and waited patiently with smirks on our faces, and i still had the lolly in my mouth much to Erza’s obvious annoyance. Getting closer I could see that they were all wearing shades and hats though you could still see hints of their hair, one weirdly had pink hair, one had long black black hair and the other two had different shades of blue. They were all taller than us ,the black haired man the tallest, well taller than the est of the group, Erza easily matched their size. When they reached us you could clearly see their annoyance on their faces but i quickly turned into masks of indifference. I couldn’t help but smirk bigger at that and Erza nudged me lightly (her version of lightly it still hurt like hell) and i put on a blank face trying not to glare at Erza and show pain. It didn’t stop me from muttering a few curse words under my breath and flip her the finger secretly. Just then a buzz came through and Levy’s voice rang into my ear and by the looks of it Erza’s to. “I’m finished with the bomb, we have 20 minutes to get out of here but if anyone try’s to stop the bomb it will set of earlier.” Putting my finger to the device in my ear i replied “Good job, we need you out here now we’ve got company” i replied. “On my way!” she answered and i linked to Juvia “Juvia are you still in position?” “Yes, got my sights on them.” She replied and i then saw a slight nearly miss-able flash in the corner of my eye showing me where she was. “Good, stay there” “Rodger that” she replied teasingly and i couldn’t help but let a small smile on my face for a few seconds. I then heard footsteps behind me and instantly knew it was levy by how small and soft the footfalls were so i didn’t flinch when she came up beside me. Looking at her i nodded and she returned it and then we both faced the front. “Well then, look who we have here.” The pink haired man drawled “May i ask what you are doing here at the building we plan to destroy?” And with that 1 sentence we knew who we were dealing with if it wasn’t clear before. Fairy Tail!


	3. Chapter 3: Easier than expected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things turn out easier than expected when it comes to Fairy Tail for the Girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's all in Lucy's POV unless it says so in later chapters.

Chapter 3:

Easier than expected

_‘ “Well then, look who we have here.” The pink haired man drawled “May i ask what you are doing here at the building we plan to destroy?” And with that 1 sentence we knew who we were dealing with if it wasn’t clear before. Fairy Tail!’_

Taking in a deep breath to steady myself i then answered back “Oh, i’m sorry, we didn’t know that you were going to blow this place up. I guess we’ve just done your job for you then. Lucky you, you can go home and rest easy.” I sneered at him. “Well, i’m afraid that’s the issue girls. How do we know you’ve done a good job or if it’s a setup?” The man questioned with an eyebrow raised. He then motioned for the blue haired man with the tattoo on his to come closer and whispered in his ear. The tattooed man then headed for the building the bomb was in. Erza went to stop him but i held her back and with a few almost invisible hand gestures I motioned for Juvia to tail him to make sure he doesn’t interfere. There was a small flash of acknowledgement from her then she was gone from our sight completely, following the man.

The pink haired man smirked at me “What no objections. That’s interesting. I guess you haven’t got anything to hide or is it that there are more people inside ready to ambush him. Although we have scanned the building and no-one seems to be there. So what’s the reason darling?” I shuddered at the name, but kept my face neutral. “We’ve got nothing to hide. All we want is to blow this building to smithereens, is that not a good enough reason to do this, darlin’?” I smirked as i said it . “Everyone has a reason for doing something, darlin’!” He drawled. “Well you’re right about that, darlin’ but who says we’re going to tell you?”.” You’re not in a gang are you?” “No, well this group is our own gang of sorts but no we’re not part of big, famous gang like you fairies!” “Oh? How did you know we’re ‘fairies’ darlin’?”

My eyes widened as his narrowed in suspicion. I had slipped up but before i could think of something to say Erza had cut in. “From him!” She said pointing at the dark haired man who was strangely now without a shirt. “You should make sure he stops stripping. It will alert everyone that he’s part of Fairy Tail with your insignia being shown off in clear view!” Erza stated calmly meanwhile glaring slightly at me. “Ah that explains it then. Gray put your shirt on you bastard!” He said glaring at the man. The said man yelped and quickly put his shirt back on then started glaring back “Shut it flame brain!”. “What did you call me?” The pinked haired man roared.

Suddenly the blue haired man was back ,with Juvia on his tail with a gun trained on his back, and glaring at the two boys “Natsu, Gray! Honestly guys to think you two are part of the best team of Fairy Tail!” This shut them up and made our all of our eyes grow wide. “This reminds me of you, Juvia and Erza!” Levy whispered into my ear snickering. Juvia motioned that he hadn’t changed anything. Nodding at Juvia I then turned my attention back to the pink haired man we now knew as Natsu. “Well? You were saying?”. The boys attention went back to us and the blue haired man joined them again and Juvia joined us. “Oh an extra member?” Natsu said. “Yes, she’s good, she managed to get the sneak on me and caught me by surprise. However made and set up the bomb was very skilled as well. Nothing was at fault. Speaking of which only about 5 minutes until it blows. We better get out of here.” Natsu nodded. “Well we better get this done quick then.” And then talking to us he asked us a question we thought we would never be asked straight up. “Well then how would you like to be part of Fairy Tail?”

Startled we all turned to each other in surprise. We gathered into a circle. “That was a little too easy to be offered to join don’t you think?” Juvia asked. “But it’s exactly what we want and need!” Levy countered. “I say we should do it!” Me and Erza both stated. “Look this maybe the only chance we get o get into Fairy Tail we need to take the risk!” The others nodded and we all turned back to face the boys.

The boys were also in a circle muttering fiercely in discussion before all nodding and turning to us. “Well what’s your answer then girls?” Natsu asked. I smirked “It’s a yes.” “Good!” He smirked “Now let’s get going before this bomb blows!” With a hand gesture they boys climbed into the two cars. Unsure we climbed into our cars. Me and Levy in mine and Erza and Juvia in the other. Then the boys’ cars left the car park and we followed closely behind still in daze of how easy it was to be offered to join. The cars ahead of us picked up speed and smirking at Levy, who now looked a bit green and had tightened her hold of her seat knowing what I was about to do, I slammed my foot down on the accelerator and shot down the road after the boy’s, laughing my head of in happiness.

A few minutes later we came to a stop outside a giant club named ‘Magnolia’.

The boys climbed out and we followed, they marched into the club with us following behind them and the bouncer ignored us. They then lead us to the back of the club, Natsu and Gray were now in front of us and the other two behind us. We exited the club through a door and climbed down some steps into a basement of some sorts. We were greeted by loud talking and cheering and the sounds of mugs clinking. There were loads of people sitting at tables as waiters served drinks and all of them were smiling and laughing. Natsu walked in dragging me and the others into the middle of the room and shouted for quiet. “Natsu!” Everyone cheered. There were calls of how did it go? And as quick as always boss. “We’ve got 4 new members today minna! Let’s welcome them with good old party Fairy Tail style!” Cheers went up all around the room and everyone lifted up their drinks in cheers and throwing back the alcohol into their mouths though one woman seemed to be drinking out a barrel. I looked around and found that Natsu had disappeared. I turned to Gray instead who had again stripped and was without a shirt. I pointed this out to him and he quickly put on his shirt again. “Hey Gray, can i ask a question?” Gray looked up at me and smirked. “Yeah sure shoot!”. “Why were we just accepted? Surely you would have to get the boss’s permission right?”. Gray laughed and I stared at him confused. “Oh yeah that’s right you don’t know. The thing is you have already met the boss, in fact you were talking to him in the car park!” Gray laughed. “You mean…” “Yep, Natsu’s the boss. Be Careful though he’s a lot more dangerous, cunning and serious than you think!” Gray warned before walking off. I stood there surprised before i was pulled into a room.

I was greeted by Natsu who went to sit down in a chair in front of the desk and motioned for me to sit in one of the two chairs in front of the desk. Hesitantly i sat down and waited for him to start, unsure of what i was doing here. Clearing his throat Natsu stared at me, his eyes calculating and wary. “I brought you here to ask you some questions. Which i hope you’ll answer. Now why did you decide to blow up one of Phantom Lord’s buildings?” I gulped nervously under his gaze and tried to think quickly on how to answer without giving too much away. “It was for personal reasons. The whole group has it’s individual reasons and mine were because of my past. That’s all i’m going to say as i don’t trust you yet to tell you the full story!” I answered calmly. It had some truth in it as I hated Phantom Lord as of things from my past, it was one of the reasons i joined MI6, so i could to shut down gangs like them. Natsu nodded seemingly pleases with that answer even though there wasn’t much to get from it. “Very well, next question, what’s your name,age and skills in fighting?” Ok this one was easy to answer. I could do this. “Lucy Heartfilia, 21 years old, and best at hand to hand fighting. I’m also very good at guns, bombs, tactics, close range weapons. Basically give me any weapon and i will know how to use it and wield it expertly!” I say with a smug expression on my face. Natsu looked surprised for a second but quickly covered it up. “I’m guessing you're the leader of your little group then?” He asked. “You got that right darlin’, Erza’s my second in command and the other two you’ll find more about later.” He nodded tying in something onto the computer, “Very well you’re free to go and join the party though i hope you don’t mind bringing one of your girls back so i can question them also do you?”. “No of course not!” And with a semi-forced smile i left the room to search for one of the girls.

I spotted Levy at the bar talking to one of the guys from earlier , the blue haired one ,who looked the smartest of the bunch, i headed over. “Levy!” I called “The boss wants to speak with you, follow me!” And turning to the blue haired man i said “Sorry ….” “Jellal” he said .”Ahhh thanks, sorry Jellal she’s needed. The names Lucy by the way!” He nodded and ordered a drink from the bar and me and Levy walked off. I quickly filled her in on what i had said as we walked to the door i had recently just exited and knocked on the door waited for the come in and pushed Levy into the room. Then left to find the others to fill them in. I found Juvia in the corner of the room, keeping an eye on everyone though she seemed to be looking at black haired boy that i recognized as Gray a lot. Approaching her i filled her in and asked if she had seen Erza. Nodding she pointed over to a booth where i spotted her eating a strawberry cake. Typical. Thanking Juvia and leaving her to her ’stalking’ I headed over to Erza and explained once again what had happened. A few minutes later Levy came out grabbed Juvia and pushed her through the door she had just exited, exactly the same way i had done to her.

Hours later we were heading back home, Erza and Juvia had finished their questions and we had all tried to settle ourselves in and try to fit in with the others. At the start they were very wary of us but they slowly warmed up to us and welcomed us. It was going a lot easier than we had expected so far. The bad thing was they were all too friendly and it was hard thinking that we were selling them out. Though i shut down that thought by thinking of all the bad things they had done. When we reached my house and checking no one had followed us, we called the twins and told them everything we knew, from where their base was to names that we had found out. Thanking us the twins said goodnight and told us to rest before ending the call. Smiling at each other we all crashed into our beds in my room where spare beds were set up as we all managed to end up sleeping at my house. We went out like lights and fell into a peaceful sleep.

 

**Idk what i'm writing but nvm.**


	4. Testing their skills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while. I've been busy at school, I'll try to update more quickly next time.  
> Has anyone read the recent FT chapters? The manga is hurting me.

 

Natsu’s POV: The next morning

I was currently sat in my wheely chair in my office. I had questioned the girls all about their skills and it was time to put them up to the test. If they were as good as they said they were they would be a great addition to Fairy Tail. However how the girls got their skills was another question. There was nothing suspicious that we could find about them and everything they said matched up to the records we had on every civilian so there was nothing to worry about. The good points of having them completely outnumbered the negative points. They would have to gain our trust before we tell them anything semi- important though. It doesn’t matter though as there is something about them which makes me believe we can trust them and they would be great additions and look great especially Lucy. I heard a knock on my door and i called them in. Max and Warren entered. Last night i had them follow the girls to make sure they didn’t meet up with anyone from other gangs or even worse Sabertooth so if they were back the girls would soon be here. I motioned for them to sit and to start talking. Max started. “They all went straight to who we believed was Lucy’s house and there was no suspicious movements or meetings that we could see.”

“Good it looks like the girls will be joining us then. Bring them to the training area. Let’s see if they are as good as they say they are. Bring my team as well i’m sure they would want to watch them.” Max nodded, stood up and left. I stared at Warren who was still sitting. “Is there something else Warren?” I asked my eyes narrowing. “It’s nothing about the girls sir don’t worry, it’s something else.” The man quickly said a hint of worry in his tone.”Laxus and the Raijinshuu are on their way back from their mission. They should be back around the afternoon.” My eyes widened and a look of surprise for a split second flashed on my face before a look of indifference flashed on my face again. “Ok thank you for telling me warren. You may leave now.” i said and warren quickly left the room leaving my to my thoughts. They had finished quicker than expected. I had purposely given them a long job to do to keep them away as they had been stirring up trouble which we didn’t need. It was bad enough Laxus used to be the Sabertooth's leader’s grandson and he was very strong and a talented killer. He was very dangerous and unpredictable but very useful and he has been with us for years with his team. I turned back to some papers on my desk about a partnership with Blue Pegasus. I had better get this done.

About an hour later a knock was heard and i looked up to see max’s head leaning round my door. “Natsu, the girls are ready and waiting.” I nodded put down the nearly finished paperwork and strode out the door with Max hurrying to catch up to me. We came to a door and pushing it open i entered the giant training room we had with every kind of weapon you could think of and it’s practice area. I saw they girls and my team standing in the middle of the room. I quickly reached them and stood next to Gray and Lucy. “Right then girls, ready to show us what you’ve got?” They nodded. “According to what you’ve told me you are very similarly skilled with my team here so i’ll match you up with one of them and see how well you do against them.” The girls looked at each other and smirked a bit before turning back to me and nodding. “Right then. Juvia you’ll be with Gajeel because you’re both the best with guns, Levy you and Jellal ‘cause you’re the brains, Erza your’e with gray and Lucy you’re with me. Got it?” They all nodded and i swear i just saw Gray send Erza a scared look. Oh, don’t tell me ice princess was scared of her. Oh I won’t let him live that down. Smirking I motioned Lucy to follow me towards to the fighting mats as if i remembered correctly she said her strongest point was her hand to hand combat like mine. I watched them all move towards separate posts as i positioned myself ready to fight before looking over at Lucy who was in position a motioning her to attack. For a few minutes we circled each other both of us looking for an opening to strike at and too my surprise i found none. Even Gray who had closest skills to me in hand to hand combat has one in points of the fight but as we continued to circle each i still couldn’t find one.

Then I saw a minuscule adjustment of her position and i knew she was going to send kick with her right leg. Just as i thought she moved to kick and i blocked it but i wasn’t ready for the slip as she used her momentum to get behind me and kicked me with her left leg hard in the back before i could turn around. For a split second i felt all the air leave me before she was on me again. I managed to block all of them with ease although it looked like Lucy was barely trying as well as her breathing was still steady and she wasn’t faltering with each kick and punch as powerful as the last. I sent her a smirk. “You’ve got quite a hit there Lucy. Not as good as me though” I said giving her a cocky grin before sending a flurry of hits towards her and watching as she danced away from them all easily and gracefully as if she was doing ballet. I sent a punch her way again and she dodged it again but this time straight into my precisely placed leg and i sent her to the floor. I heard a gasp and i knew the others were watching. To my surprise however with a twist Lucy had sent my to the ground with her and then sprung up from the ground onto her feet again creating more distance between us and I quickly followed suit.

We circled each other again exchanging flurries of blows until finally I pinned her on the floor heaving and out of breath. In one last move she pushed me of her and onto the mat hard we both lay still on the mats trying to catch our breaths before being up by Erza and Gray. “That was a good fight there Luce, the best one I’ve ever had. Good job!” She smiled at me. “Luce? And thank you it was the same for me. It makes a change to have someone who can match me in skill Natsu though beware next time i will beat you!”. I smirked “You sure about that Luce? I’m pretty sure i’ll beat you but let’s carry on we have plenty of time to see who’s better!” I exclaimed before moving onto the next area.

As the morning wore on with us taking breaks for food and drinks I found out we had very similar strength in our skills with one of us just barely beating the other in the weapon fights, guns, throwing daggers and blow pipes etc. I couldn’t help but be impressed, i Hadn’t met anyone who could match my skills though Gray and Laxus came close. At the name Laxus i couldn’t help but frown. I wonder what he would think of the girls. He’d probably try to get them into his bed like he always does as he was a big player. I won’t let him touch the girls especially Lucy. The boys had reported to me on how the other girls had done. Erza had beaten Gray in strength and weapons, by easily using any weapon given to her no matter the disadvantage but apart from that she was about the same as him at everything else. Levy had beaten Jellal at tactics and had surprised by how good she could fight and her knowledge of pressure points and how to use them. She had beaten him in the first battle but he had won the rest. She could easily read people's weaknesses like Jellal. Juvia hadn’t missed a single target and all of them were in fatal areas or very near them even on moving targets. She had beaten Gajeel on the stationary targets but Gajeel had beaten her on the moving targets. She was better for assassinations while Gajeel was better at face to face shooting that was clear. They were all very talented and would be very useful and he couldn’t wait for them to work with them.

 

_The girl’s skills:_

_Lucy Heartfilia - Highly trained with all fighting skills making her the leader of the group. Best at hand to hand combat. She also has a lot of contacts (her celestial spirits but human versions)._

_Erza Scarlet - Constantly wears a bulletproof vest apart from when asleep. Fastest reaction speeds and weapon master. Give her any weapon and she can use it expertly. Good at disguises._

_Levy Mcgarden - Very good tactician. Very smart and comes up with all the groups plan of attacks. Very good fighter thanks to her quick assessment on people's strengths and weaknesses so she know exactly how to attack. She knows all the pressure points on the body are._

_Juvia Lockser - Very good at long range attacks. Knows every gun and how to use them and knows which would be the best in each situation. Perfect aim and almost never misses. Great at sneak attacks with snipers and is also good at close range with her pistol and any other gun she has with her. She’s better at longer distance shootings and assassination._


	5. An unexpected meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's been a while. I've been really busy with stuff like revising for exams.  
> Anyway I hope you enjoy reading the latest chapter.

Chapter 5:

Erza's POV:

I couldn’t help but be proud of the girls, especially Lucy. She had shown she was the Leader and surprised everyone by being so closely matched with Natsu even though he’s the Leader of Fairy Tail. Lucy is a very strong and capable leader and i’m proud to be her second in command even if i don’t always show it. Especially when i wind her up by mentioning how i should be the leader. I don’t really think I should but I enjoy her reactions even though they have got us into plenty of trouble before as she couldn’t handle her emotions enough.

Currently we, us girls and the boys, were sitting at the Bar being served by Mirajane, the white haired beauty who insisted for us to call her Mira, who was also called the demon. I wasn’t really sure why but I was sure I was going to find out sooner or later. Lucy and Levy were talking about books with Jellal joining in every now and then. I didn’t really know what was so interesting about them. I do read though not the kind of books the others read and Levy found out and i didn’t end up well for her. Long story short she left the room traumatised, slightly beaten up and promising not to tell anyone. Gajeel was watching them ‘discretely’, though he seemed more focused on Levy and i’d have to watch him on that, from where he sat but they didn’t seem to notice him. Gray and Natsu were arguing like normal and I would stop them if it wasn’t for the heaven that is strawberry cake that i am eating right now.

Natsu didn’t seem to be that focused on the fight though. He seemed wary and somewhat nervous as he keeps looking towards the door and then towards us girls. I can’t help but wonder what was up. It wasn’t just me who had noticed however as it seemed Gray had finally picked up on Natsu’s mood and stopped picking a fight with him and instead talked to him in hushed tones. I watched as both of their faces darkened and both throw glances towards the doors before going back to talking in hushed voices. Something was wrong and it was obviously important from the way it was so secret and kept away from everybody.

I looked around the rest of the room and i also felt some uneasiness from the others also though mainly it seemed to be the sandy haired man called Max and the communications guy named Warren who were in a corner huddled together, whispering also.

Boom.

The doors burst open and the single sound hushed the quiet whisperings of the room as everyone turned to the entrance. Erza could just make out the silhouette of a giant figure with 3 smaller figures behind it all radiating a sense of power.

Who were they? Were they a part of another gang? She was pretty sure everyone part of Fairy Tail was here unless there was more of them she didn’t know about which probably was very likely.

The figures stood into the room allowing everyone to see their faces. Seeing who they were didn’t seem to help the atmosphere however as everyone in Fairy Tail seemed even more on guard and silent than before. Just who were these people?

The silence of the guild was broken by Warren who whispered just two words that were so quiet that Erza barely heard them.“The Raijinshuu!” The Raijinshuu? Before Erza could wonder anymore a strong powerful voice, that was slightly recognisable, boomed across the room.

“Where is Natsu??? Damn you Brats. Go get him!!!”

Erza turned her gaze to the imposing figure as everyone kicked back into action with Max rushing to do what the man had ordered. The man was a tall, hulking figure with blond spiky hair and as he turned his head to look around the room his eyes looked with hers and she could clearly see the piercing gray blue of his eyes and the Lightning shaped scar that went across one of them. Erza couldn’t believe it. Her eyes widened and she saw his do too. He was here. After all that time everyone spent looking for him. Damn him. Too think that he, Gramps own son, had betrayed him. Damn..

“Laxus!! I’m here you bastard. What do you want?”

Laxus turned his gaze from Erza and turned his gaze towards Natsu who had just entered Max trailing behind him. As he turned Erza saw him notice the other three and watch as his eyes widened at each one of them, noticing their marks. The mark of Fairy Tail and the small hidden mark of Sabertooth that none would notice or know about if they hadn’t had one of their own.

Facing Natsu he gestured towards Natsu’s office and strood towards it the three people, two men and a woman, striding behind him with Natsu coming up in the rear. In seconds they were gone the door clicking shut behind them and the whole room breathed a sigh of relief and Erza met the gazes of the other three girls. All of them pale and wide eyed. This was bad. Very bad. They motioned to meet up and they all moved to an empty table in deathly silence.

“This is not good. Laxus is back and he recognised us. He knows everything!” Levy said worriedly.

“So this is where the bastards been hiding! Levy’s right. This is not good? What do we do?” Lucy asked looking scared. Erza felt a chill go through her. She had rarely seen Lucy look scared,intact she had only seen Lucy look scared twice in the whole of the years she had known her. Erza gulped.

“I don’t know I was hoping you would have an idea!” Juvia said her eyes darting around everywhere though Erza noticed she lingered a bit Longer on Gray.

“We will just have to wait and see. How could we have known that Laxus, Gramps Grandson and the man we grew up with, would be here? After all he disappeared years ago! No one knew where he went.” Erza tried to state calmly although her voice cracked a bit showing her panic.

The girls looked anxiously towards the door Natsu, Laxus and his team had exited through to enter Natsu’s office before looking back to each other before nodding in agreement.

“There's nothing we can do, Erza’s right, we will just have to hope he doesn’t say anything. Anyway before Laxus never said anything unless he had some proof at least and giving us away would give himself away as well. He’ll probably confront us first. Keep on guard girls!” Lucy commanded before disbanding our meeting and we went back to the bar to continue with what we were doing, all of us with heavy hearts.

When we arrived back the Boys looked at us questioningly. “Are you alright?” Gray asked, Gajeel grunting and Jellal nodding in agreement. We put on our biggest smiles, nodded and cheered in chorus a ‘Of course, why do you ask?’ “If you say so then, it’s just that you looked really pale and worried when Laxus and the Raijinshuu came in then you went of separately for a while to talk. Are you sure everything's fine?” Gray questioned again staring at us eyes slightly narrowed in suspicion.

“Yes we’re fine!” I answered “though if you don’t mind can I ask who they are?” The boys looked at each other. “I don’t see why not.” They answered. The girls all sent me a questioning glance and I communicated back that it could be helpful information for Gramps on Laxus and they nodded in understanding.

“Laxus joined us about 3 or 4 years ago, I can’t really remember.” Gray started.

“4 years.” Jellal cut in earning a nod in his direction from Gray.

“Thanks Jellal, now back to what I was saying. He’s probably the strongest in the guild apart from Natsu and maybe me and you, Lucy and Erza after all you're the same standard as us. He’s often on long s-class missions and is rarely around the guild. Everyone is terrified of him in the guild apart from the odd few like Mira, Natsu and of course us boys.” Gray explained gesturing to each person he mentioned. “He’s a real Dick and the only people who can get along with him are his team the Raijinshuu, which is made up of Evergreen, Bixlow and Freed, who are his loyal companions and basically worship him and are pretty weird, Mira who gets along with everyone, Natsu who has to and Gajeel here talks to him sometimes. That's all I can really tell you.” Gray said.

“Thank you Gray for telling us about Laxus, he sure seems quite mysterious and strong. I wouldn’t mind fighting him and i think that's the same with Lucy, right Lucy?” I replied.

“Yes, you got that right Erza and yes thank you Gray we appreciate it!”

“It wasn’t much, it’s ok, and you welcome girls. Now I’ve gotta go. I’ve got something to do. See ya!” And with that he stood up and exited Fairy Tail to our chorus of Goodbye’s.

Unknown to Gray we had got a lot more than he knew. Firstly we found out he has joined Fairy Tail and isn’t part of another gang. Secondly he joined around the same time he left which eliminates them knowing about him working for Sabertooth otherwise they would probably get him to work undercover or they wouldn't of let him join at all in the first place. Thirdly by the timing we definitely know it is the Laxus we grew up with ,if we weren’t so sure before, and lastly he’s got worse with his skills or we have got a lot better with ours as before we were always beaten by him. Though with his timing with leaving he never completed the extra courses, which we had no idea about until we finished the original training courses which he never graduated from because he disappeared. This means we have some advantage over him training wise. This is good news out of all the bad so if we did have to fight him we have a higher chance of winning.

We need to get this to Gramps. He will want to know this after all this is his Grandson, which he’s been searching for 4 years for -not that he would admit it-, we are talking about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter, feel free to comment any mistakes and I'll try to fix them. Thank you for reading and so sorry again for the wait.


End file.
